Bad Little Boy
by Funny Angy77
Summary: Un fic de Fiolee contado por Marceline y el Rey Helado, Fionna ya tieene 16 años y es hora de que madure, Marshall aun tiene 18 pero se siente mas grande...¿Que les aguardara el destino?
1. Capitolo 1:¡No quiero madurar!

**Bien! Este es un nuevo fic, me inspire y sera de mas que nada de Fiolee! Espero que les guste y ire mejorandolo pero el titulo me gusto mucho!**

-Finn...

**-Mmmm...**

-Finn..._-El humano solo escuchaba susurris mientras dormia calidamente en su bolsa_

-Finn! Finn!

**-Qu-ue!**

-¡YA DESPIERTA HERMANITOOO!_-Finn se asusto y callo de su cama con bolsa y todo_

**-¡Jake!¡Por glop! ¿Que rayos te pasa viejo?**

-Es tarde ya

**-¿Y que?**

-Marceline nos espera en su casa con algunos de nuestros amigos

**-¿Marcy?**_-Al escuchar el nombre de la vampiresa, el humano se paro derrepente_

-Bien que si escuchas el nombre de tu vampiresa te paras no? jajajajaja

**-Emm...Claro que no viejo**_-Dijo totalmente rojo_**-¿Como crees?**

-Hay si tu! ¿Por que no admites que te gusta la Reina Vampiro?

**-¡Vamos viejo! Eso no es sierto**

-Si que lo es!

**-Que no!**

-Que si!

**-¡No Jake! Basta!**_-El perro estaba a punto de responder hasta que entro B-mo_

_-Jake y Finn, Marceline quiere verlos en su casa para algo muy importante e interesante_

-Seguiremos esta comversacion luego, vamonos_-Finn se cambio y tomo su mochila, Jake se agrando y el humano se subio a su lomo, partiendo hacia la cueva de Marceline..._

_Ya llegando vio a casi todos sus amigos de Ooo frente a la puerta de la casa de Marceline_

**-Hay mucha gente aqui Jake**

-Si que estara chido este lugar

**-Tienes idea que sera B-mo?**

_-Negativo, Marcy imvito a todos pero no dijo el por que de su junta_

**-¿Bien?**

-Ta bueno_-En un momento la puerta de abrio y todos entraron, buscaron lugar y se sentaron, Jake,B-mo y Finn se sentaron al frente de todos junto a Dulce Princesa y ArcoIris...De la cocina salio Marcy y Rey Helado_

**-¿Que? Grr!**_-Finn tomo su espada y se paro_

**_-Alto Finn! Rey Helado solo va a ayudarme nada mas_**

**-¿Segura? Puedo sacarlo de aqui en un segundo Marceline**

_**-No Finn! Sin el jamas estarian aqui, ahora sientate heroe**__-Finn se sento-__**Muchos se preguntraran : "¿Que hace el Rey Helado aqui?¿Por que nos juntaron?¿Que trama la Reina de los Vampiros?" y demas...Bueno, les contare...El Rey Helado hace rato imvento una buena historia, ayude a hacer su ultimo capitulo, durante esos dias pense..."Solo fue un capitulo y fue Romance pero a les encanto", Se que son nosotros pero en opuestos pero creo que el Romance es algo que a todos les encanta, la ultima historia fue "Pequeño niño malo" no? Bien, este tendra el mismo nombre pero sera mas larga y es una historia que trata mas sobre un joven vampiro que su unico proposito era divertirse y jugar bromas pesadas...**_

_-Esta historia es muy interesante y con Marcy trabajamos mucho para que sea la mejor...-Dijo entusiasmado el Rey Helado...Y Marcy comenzo a contar la historia..._

**{En la casa del Árbol}**

-Fionna...

**-Mmm...**

-Fionna...

**mmm...¿Que?**

-Ya despierta hermanita!_-Dijo la gata tirando a su hermana de la cama_

**-¡Por glop Cake! ¿Acaso estas demente?**

-No es mi culpa que estubieras hasta medianoche jugando con B-ma y molestando a los Trolls

**-Ñaa! ¿Cuando te volviste tan molesta?**

-¿Y tu cuando te volviste tan malcriada?¡Tienes 16 años y hay que repetirte las cosas como una de 5!

**-Ya basta Cake! Puedo cuidarme sola y es mas...No te necesito!**

-Segura! Ya vendras buscando a tu hermana pidiendo ayuda, ¿Ah? ¡Charles!¡Deja a PC en paz que no es una pelota!_-Cake se retiro a retar a sus niños que jugaban muy bruto entre si, mientras Fionna...Se sentia abandonada por su propìa hermana, desde que se caso y tu sus hijos, Cake fue mas dura con ella...Fionna desidio ignorarla, se cambio y salio por la ventana...Callo sin hacerse ningun daño y corrio al Dulce Reino..._

_Al llegar todos los habitantes Dulces se sentian muy felices y eso iso que a Fionna se le pegara la felicidad, entro al Dulce Castillo y alli estaba Gumball, Mentita seguia sus ordenes y al ver a Fionna sonrio..._

-Fionna

**-Emm...Hola Principe**_-Dijo Fionna ruborizada_

-Que bueno verte, casi no as cambiado nada

**-Lo dise la persona que aun sige en puesto de Principe**_-Gumball bajo la cabeza-_**Yo! Lo siento...No quise...Perdoname**

-Tranquila...3 años y aun sigo igual, tienes razon_-Fionna se sento en un banco y Gumball quedo frente a ella parado..._

**-¿Que te cuentas viejo?**

-Si que no as cambiado nada Fi! jajajaja

**-Y hay que ver quien lo dise, aun principe de aqui?**

-Mis padres aun no vuelven para desirme si todo su mando o no_-Gumball bajo su mirada_

**-Lo siento mucho Principe**

-Ya fue, pasado pisado Fionna, ¿Y tu?¿Que cuenta una chica de 16?

**-Pues...Aun buscando nuevas cosas en Aaa viejo!**

-Fionna, aun buscando aventuras ¿No?, yo creo que deverias parar ya

**-Jamas viejo! Aunque tenga 72 años, jamas dejare lo que soy!**

-Solo intento ayudarte...¿Y Cake?

**-Con sus cachorros, ya no tiene tiempo para mi**

-Con que eso era, jamas vendrias aqui si no fuese por alguna razon en especial jajajaja

**-Calla viejo! Si me disculpas...Devo irme ya..**_-Fionna iva a emprender su viaje de vuelta pero Gumball la detubo_

-Pase lo que pase...Siempre hay una oportunidad de cambiar Fi_-La humana se puso roja y se retiro...Ya estaba oscuresiendo y Fionna iva a cualquier lugar menos a su casa...Llego hasta el bosque y habian unos enormes árboles con manzanas, pero estas estaban muy altas..._

**-Genial...Devere ir por mi misma**_-Fionna tomo su gorrito eh intento alcanzar una rama con el, moto la rama con fuerza y se aferro subiendo al árbol._

_Cuando estaba a punto de tomar la manzana algo paso como una rafaga haciendo que la manzana caiga y desaparesca en la caida-_**¿Ah? ¿Quien esta alli?¡No te tengo miedo!**_-Tras la pregunta, como respuesta hubo otra rafaga que la iso casi caer quedando colgada de la rama...Una manzana blanca callo frente a ella_

**_-Jajajajaja_**

**-Pero...**_-Fionna volteo su mirada y en una rama...¡Era Marshall!, supciono el color blanco de la manzana_**-¿Marshall?¡¿Por que molestas?!**

**_-Verte colgada de alli es muy divertido Fii!_**

**-Lo sera mas cuando tome tu cabeza y se las de a los Trolls**

**_-Cuida tu vocabulario...A los 16 se deve ser mas educada_**

**-Grrr! **

_**-Dejame ayudarte!**__-Marshall movio la rama en que estaba Fionna asiendo que esta cagida, cuando abrio sus ojosestaba en los brazos del vampiro__**-¿Que arias sin mi hermosa?**_

**-Mucho**_-Dijo la humana saliendo de su agarre_

**_-Al menos un gracias ¿No?_**

**-¿Por que?¿Por dejarme en esa rama?**

**_-Se nota que perdiste el humor en estos 3 largos años Fi_**

**-Eso es imposible! Aun concervo mi humor**

**_-Seguro...¿Quieres probarlo?_**

**-Mmm...¿Que tienes en mente?**

**_-¿Carrera de lobos?_**

**-¡Trato echo!**

_La humana y el inmortal se encontraban en la linea de meta y devian llegar hasta el otro extremo..._

_**-¡Ahora!**__-Y Marshall avanzo primero_

**-¡Eh! ¡No estaba lista!**

_Entre risas y corridas llegaron, ambos se tumbaron en aquella colina ambos riendo y jugando, hasta que luego de eso se tiraron a ver las estrellas_

**-¿No es increible? Ya no me siento la niña de antes**

_**-Es por que ya no lo eres Fi**__-Fionna bajo su mirada_

**-¿Que soy en realidad? Ya no soy aventurera...¿Entonces que?**

**_-Cada proposito se descubre jajajaaja pasan los años y siento que me vuelvo mas niño en mi interior pero mi cuerpo sigue igual_**

**-Deve ser horrible ¿No?**

**_-¿Esto? Pues...No es la gran cosa, te lo aseguro_**

**-Si pudiera hacer algo**

**_-Pero no puedes ¿Si?, ni lo intentes y ahora animate...¿Que dises de otra carrera?_**

**-Ñe...No estoy segura**

_**-¿Que? Claro que lo aras!**__-Marshall se iso murcielago enorme y tomo a Fionna, emprendio vuelvo con ella entre sus garras_

**-¡MARSHAAAALL!¡SUELTAME!**

_**-Nooo! Aprende a diverirte!**__-Marshall la subi a su lomo dando una vuelta_

**-¿Sabias que eres un tonto?**

**_-Ya me lo an dicho...¿Curioso no?_**

**-Idiota**_-Marshall solo puso una sonrisa tras la respuesta de la humana_

_**-Te llevare a casa**__-Al llegar...Fionna estaba algo rara__**-Lamento el viaje que te obligue a hacer Fi**_

**-Fue divertido, pero no lo repitas jajajaja**

**_-Bien...Pero vendre cada noche para asegurarme de que no tengas careto de aburrida ¿Echo?_**

**-Jajaja lo dudo pero bueno**_-Un silencio imcomodo se formo, _**(N de A:Perfecto para que Luciana ataque con su Cuak xD) **_Fionna le agradecio abrazando al vampiro, luego entro a su hogar...Marshall se quedo viendo ruborizado y luego se fue_

**-¡YA LLEGUE!**

-¿A donde estabas jovencida?_-Dijo la gata furiosa con Cake Jr en brazos y los otros 4 peliando entre si_

**-Estube con Gumball en el día y en la noche con Marshall**_-Fionna subio a su habitacion sin darle a la gata oportunidad de responder,preguntar o regañar..._

-Ufff...Esta niña_-Dijo la gata dando el biberon a Cake Jr, Dulcimer, (Uno de los niños de Cake que tiene mas aspecto a su padre en forma) subio a ver a Fionna...Al entrar esta se allava practicando_

**-¿Ha quien engaño?¡Perdi mis dotes como guerrera!**

_La humana se tiro en su cama pensativa, Dulcimer se subio esta acostandose a su lado_

-No estes triste tia Fionna

**-Jajaja gracias linda pero...Siento que pierdo mis avilidades como luchadora**

-Capas que solo esten paralizadas temporalmente

**-Una cosa...Podria ser y la otra, deja de pasar mucho tiempo con tio Gumball ¿Si? jajajaja**

-Jajajaja_-La pequeña se acurruco junto a Fionna, durmiendose,Fionna solo miro hacia el techo pensativa, solo pensando en una persona..."Marshall"_

**{En la cueva}**

_Marshall se allaba practicando afuera de su cueva sus habilidades como vampiro..._

_**-Jajajajaja! ¿Es todo lo que tienen?**__-Dijo atacando a sus adverzarios que eran todos esqueletos revividos por el, por alguna razon, ese juego lo hacia sentir vacio...Solto su bajo acha con fuerza_

-Veo que la soledad se a apoderado de ti

**_-¿Que quieres Cara De Chicle?_**

-Ver que hacias...¿Sabes?, aunque no crezcas, tu mente crece y deja de ver eso que dava diversion y lo hace ver aburrido, mi piano es mas divertido ahora

_**-Dilo por ti por que yo me super divierto!**__-Dijo el importal intentando tener la razon, pero ambos sabian que se equibocada_

-Di lo que quieras, yo tambien desia lo mismo, incluso Fionna...Hasta mañana Marshall_-Gumball se retiro y dejo al vampiro completamente pensativo,undido en una marea de sus propios pensamientos..._

**Hasta aqui mi nuevo fic! Ya pronto verab que mas se avesina sip? Dejen sus comentarios porfavor! Besos a Fiore la vampiresa y Luuh la humana! TKM!**


	2. Capitolo 2:Siendo Señorita

**Hola hola! Que se cuentan? Estoy bien gracias xD...Intentare hacer este fic lo mas interesante posible asique...Pasiencia sep?...(Aun tengo la patada para Fiore!) Wiiii...**

_Marshall había recapacitado demaciado...Todos ivan creciendo y el siempre era igual, todos moririan y el seguiria vivo, perdiendo a la gente que le importaba...Todo Aaa pensaba que el era un egoista, que jamas le importaria alguien mas que el en su vida...Marshall se sento a componer un poco, el vampiro siempre se sentia solitario...Aunque talvez lo creian buena onda tambien lo creian egoista, Marshall pasaba los ultimos días en su cueva...Componiendo, ya no sabia si era lo correcto estar con Fionna ya que ella de seguro necesitaba "mejor" compañia...Devia averiguar que sentia Fionna por el asique se vistio con ropa una campera de color rosa con capucha y sus jeans y zapatillas de siempre..._

**{En la casa del Árbol}**

**-Eres de lo mas exagerada Cake!**

-Solo quiero ayudarte! Eres una mujer ya Fionna! Madura de una vez linda_-Fionna estaba emfadada pero Cake triste,jamas conseguiria que su hermana tuviese pareja y familia_

**-Cake! Deja de dar vueltas y solo dime por que quieres que madure?**

-Acaso quieres ser un chiquilla de 40 años? Solo quiero que busques almenos pareja linda

**-Pareja?**_-Fionna se quedo shockeada y se sento en su cama, Cake a su lado-_**No estoy segura de querer pareja**

-Linda...Tienes que tener, tu bellesa no durara mucho...Tu noviasgo con Principe Flama no funciono y sabes que con Marshall jamas se podria...Solo te queda alguien y en este momento busca prometida

**-¿Por que el? Siento que no lo amo**

-¿Como lo sabes? Ambos nacieron para estar el uno con el otro...Dudo que quieras hacerlo esperar mas, un día el vendra y pedira tu mano...¿Que aras?_-Fionna iso un silencio incomodo, pues las palabras de la gata eran ciertas... No podria negarse pero tampoco querria hacerlo obligadamente..._

**-Cuando eso pase sabre que hacer ¿Ok?**

-Bien pero algo que si que necesitas mi ayuda es...¡Un cambio de imagen!

**-¿De-e...Imagen?**_-Fionna miro asustada a Cake, esta la jalo al baño y se encerro..._

**{Fuera de la Casa}**

**_*Marshall POV*_**

**_Creo que había quedado shockeado por la noticia...¿Casarse?¿Con Gumball? ¡Ash! Era asqueroso con solo pensarlo...Pero talvez Cake tenia razon, no podia lastimar a Fii, que pasaria si ella siguiera creciendo y yo no? No podria lastimarla de esa manera aunque la amase...Entre a la habitacion de las chicas y todo estaba desordenado...Tipico de ellas, los hijos de Cake no estaban, de seguro Lord andaba de niñera...Toda la habitacion olia a perfume de rosas...Con solo pensar en rosas me dava hambre...Derrepente las puertas del baño se abrieron..._**

**-No estoy muy segura Cake...**

-Andale Fionna! Te vez...¿EH?¡¿TUUU?!¡¿QUE HACES AQUI VAMPIRO PERVERTIDO?!**_-La gata loca se lanzo sobre mi razguñandome mi rostro con sus estupidas garras..._**

**_-AAAH!-Intente sacarla de ensima pero no podia_**

**-¡YA BASTA CAKE!****_-Fionna la quito de ensima-_****Marshall recien llegaba**

-Si como no! Colmillos es un pervertido por espiarte

**_-Y tu una descomfiada por arañar mi cara-Dije tocando y gimiendo de dolor_**

**-Estas bien Marshall? Lo siento mucho****_-Fionna se acerco a mi y pude verla bien...Traia el pelo suelto y a la altura de su cintura, traia una bincha con orejitas(como su gorrito), una remera de color violeta hasta un poco mas de la cintura con mangas largas, un jeans de color celeste y unas botas de color negro...Estaba hermosa y no pude evitar sonrojarme-_****Marshaaall! Responde!****_-Parece que hoy estaba muy distraido_**

**_-Lo siento Fi...¿Que te ah echo Cake?_**

**-Me veo ridicula ¿No?****_-No sabia que contestarle...No quería ilucionarla oh algo, ni tampoco lastimarla_**

**_-Te vez...Como toda una nueva heroina-Eso basto para que almenos sonriera pero Cake lucia molesta_**

-Fi! ¿Por que no vas a peinarte?

**-Pero...**

-¡AHORA!_**-Cake se puso histerica y Fionna corrio al baño, la gata se acerco a mi molesta-**_Escucha vampiro...No quiero que te le acerques mas a mi hermana...Tu le haces mucho daño, ella deve estar con alguien mejor que tu colmillos..

**_-Lo se gata...Se que no le hago bien y por eso no quiero ilucionarla...Solo quiero que este bien_**

-Espero colmillos por que si me entero de que andas en algo con Fionna ya veras...Solo quiero que sea feliz y contigo no lo sera niño!**_-Iva a contestarle pero Fi salio del baño quejandose..._**

**-¿Enserio crees que Gumball me imvitara a salir?****_-Oir eso me dolia pero si queria ayudar a Fionna devia hacer que Gumball pidiera su mano, no importa si pasan miles de años...Siempre odiare a Cara De Chicle ¬¬'_**

**_-Lo ara de seguro Fi! No temas!-Fionna me miro algo triste, estaba nerviosa pero lograria hacer que el la acepte..._**

**_Le dije a Fionna que merodee cerca del castilo de Principe Gay para que el la notara y la dejara pasar, ise miles de cosas para ayudarla de las que aun me arrepiento...Le di mi palabra a Cake antes de irnos que ayudaria a Fionna y de echo...Eso are...Luego de que Fionna se acercara al Gay Reino no volvi a verla mas..._**

***Fionna POV***

**Admito que estaba algo nerviosa...Nose como me reciviria Principe en su reino a altas horas de la noche**

-Fionna?...¿Fionna la humana?

**-Si Mentita! Soy yo**

-Oh niña! Deves estar con mucho frio! Ven conmigo que Mentita te dejara pasar**-Mentita fue hablame en abrirme el paso, me iso entrar en calor rapidamente, luego bajo las escaleras con el Principe**

-Fionna! Tan bella y radiante como siempre!**-Se acerco a mi y me tomo las manos con suavidad-**Estas muy cambiada, te vez hermosa

**-Emm...Gracias vie...¡Principe!-Dije corrijiendome, segun Cake...Viejo ya no era apropiado para una señorita(Desde que se volvio madre me reta por todo)**

-¿Que haces aqui a esta hora?

**-Ya sabes...-Estaba roja como un tomate,¡vamos Fionna!-Estaba sola y aburrida...Asique vine contigo**

-Que raro...Sueles ir con Marshall**-Dijo sospechoso y molesto**

**-Pues me canse de el...Es algo aburrido ya...Me interesas mas tu-¡Listo! Estaba a lo rojo sangre...Principe me volvio a comar de las manos**

-Me alegra mucho que ya seas una señorita Fi!**-Esas palabras las odiaba pero sera mejor acostumbrarme a ellas, practicamente pase toda la noche con el y sus esperimentos..Por alguna razon lo veia guapo otra vez, el a mi hermosa...Pues ambos ya eramos otra vez unidos como los viejos tiempos...El me ofrecio una habitacion y alli me quede...Esperando que lo proximo que venga sea mas romantico aun...**

_De un portal de fuego y lava salio una criatura muy pequeña pero mortal, era como una rata de esqueleto llena de sangra y su espalda ardia en llamas...Corrio hacía una cueva, luego hasta una casa...La casa de Marshall...Justo el vampiro se encontraba fuera de su casa componiendo, estaba con su gato...Sintio algo a su alrededor y su felino corrio a atrapar algo..._

_**-¿Que tienes amigo?...**__-Marshall miro bien a la criatura y su cara se defiguro por una de preocupacion__**-¿Como dientes as llegado hasta este lugar?...Oh no!**_

**Holiiis! Lamento la tardanza pero bueno...Intente que mi compu me deje publicar pero es una mierda para eso! Espero que este cap les guste y si no ya se pondra lo mejor...(Aviso:Se que a algunos le desagrado esta pareja pero calmensen que ya vendra lo mejor ^^)**

**FIORELLA:NI SE TE OCURRA HACER OTRA NOVE ALMENOS QUE AVANZES MAS CON "DE VIAJE CON MARCY" OH CONOCERAS MI PIE! ¬¬'**

**Luuh:Espero tu cap con ancias**

**Mariano:Me gusta cada dia mas tu nove**

**Aviso:Pasensen por la nove de Mariano que es lo mas y merece sus reviews sep?**

**Arivedersi-Goodbay-Chaoo**


	3. Capitolo 3:Balle Sin Vida

**Ok... Primero lo primero...**

**Hello!**

**Ando media desconectada y sorry... Todo es una locura, mi muy querida compu esta bipolar y no conecta el Internet y si lo hace tenes que cargar 4 veces la misma pág. para que ande ¬¬' Lo siento mucho sep? Ahora intentare hacer varios capítulos... Así que con ustedes...EL CAPITULO 3 DE BAD LITTLE BOOOOOY! *Aplaude la gente* (supuestamente xD) LOL xD...**

***Marshall POV***

_**Esta era imposibleee! Nadie pero nadie podía salir de aquel lugar de muerte y tortura...**_

_**Aquel lugar de miedo y desesperación...**_

_**Era un lugar donde las llamas eran tan fuertes que si tu mente se calentaba morías al instante...**_

_**Era un lugar algo alejado de la Nocheosfera...Pero muy oscuro... Creí que nadie podía salir de allí por que era como una cárcel!**_

_**Tome a la rata y la aplaste haciendo que hasta sus huesos llameantes desaparezcan, desde que me volví Rey De Los Vampiros y accedí a tener el Bajo-Hacha de la familia creí que nadie saldría de hay... Ni siquiera un roedor pero parece que a medida que mas pasan los años mas se desmorona el mortal.**_

_**Algo debía hacer! Tome una daga y la bañe en sangre de Demonio...Era el único frasco del ultimo Demonio puro que había...**_

_**Esa sangre era desde hace 500 años, había logrado tenerla luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con un demonio llamado...Aragan...**_

***Flash back 500 años atrás***

_**Las fuerzas del "Valle Sin Vida" estaban listas...Ese valle que alguna vez fue solo oscuro ahora era un valle hostil lleno de llamas y con una luz demoníaca que mataba a todo Vampiro que era demasiado débil para resistirla...**_

_**Aragan era el Demonio mas fuerte del valle, mato a su padre y se corono a el mismo, Líder de los "Demonios Del Norte".**_

_**Había estado aliado a los "Muertos Del Sur" para acabar de una vez por todas con esos Demonios malditos...**_

_**Nuestro grupo era liderado por una Vampiresa llamada Uriel y un Flame LicanTropus(Hombre-Lobo de Fuego) llamado Nahuel, eran los mas poderosos en esa grupo...El grupo de "Los Muertos Del Sur" estaba compuesto por fantasmas, espíritus e/o espectros ,Licantropos (Hombres-Lobo de menor raza que el Licantropus), muy pocos vampiros ,esqueletos, Dragonais (Lagartos con la altura de un Dragón de Komodo, sin alas y con su espalda llameante) y murciélagos llameantes gigantes... Éramos supuestamente fuertes! Pero el día de la guerra eso no basto...**_

_**Esa última noche le jure a Nahuel y a Uriel que los acompañaría hasta el fin para acabar con los "Demonios Del Norte"...**_

_**La luz del "Valle Sin Vida" era mas fuerte que cualquier otro día...Las armaduras que Johan el Licantropo (Encargado de armas y armaduras) bastaron para protegernos de esos rayos...Ese día porte mi Bajo-Hacha como el verdadero Rey Vampiro que era, Aragan conoció a mis padres y de echo mato al mió... Mi madre juro venganza contra el y por eso yo la tendría...Estábamos listos, "Los Demonios Del Norte" avanzaron ferozmente hacía el "Valle Sin Vida"...Ellos tenían Chupasangres (Lagartos con mandíbulas perfectas para arrancar y despellejar carne) en demasiada cantidad y enormes Dragones...El discurso de Uriel y Nahuel los dejo algo tranquilos, ese día me llene de furia...**_

_**Aragan puso su vista en mi pero primero se abalanzo hacía el líder de los "Muertos Del Sur"...Nahuel y Aragan tuvieron una batalla hasta la muerte, sus cuerpos estaban agotados y sus armaduras desgarradas...Su sangre chorreaba por su cuerpo...**_

_**Uriel y yo manejamos las tropas pero nos estaban aplastando**_

_**-Tienes que salir de aquí Marshall!**_

_**-No Uriel! Estamos en esto juntos recuerdas? Tu, yo, Nahuel y Johan hicimos un pacto de seguir unidos...-Dije decidido ante la Vampiresa**_

_**-Tienes un gran corazón al igual que tu padre...Rey Vampiro... Úsalo junto con tu hacha para desgarrarle la piel a Aragan y trae ante tu grupo su cabeza...-Uriel dio su ultima petición...Hablaba como si fuese a morir y pronto talvez eso se convertiría en una posibilidad...**_

_**Volé hacía Aragan con mi Bajo-Hacha...El había dejado tirado y sangrando a Nahuel, las garras de Aragan estaban llenas de sangre... ¡Había matado a Nahuel!**_

_**-¡ARAGAAAN!-Dije molesto! Había comenzado una terrible oleada de viento en el "Valle Sin Vida"...**_

_-__**Rey Vampiro!-**__**Dijo escupiendo sangre de su boca...En verdad eso fue asqueroso...Quito la sangre de mi rostro y le enseñe los dientes en posición de batalla-**__**Te crees especial Vampiro? Aun quieres recuperar a tu padre? DESPIERTE SU MAJESTAD! SU PADRE FUE COBARDE Y POR ESO MURIO JAJAJJAJA!**_

_**-No digas eso DE EEEEEL!-Le di una patada de Vampiro en su abdomen tirándolo al suelo...-¡El era un buen Vampiro! Cuido de mi y mi madre como si no hubiera mañana...**_

_**-Por eso lo izo niño! El sabía que moriría y por eso izo lo que izo...Se acobardo y le ordeno a tu madre que el día de mañana tu pelees para estar en su lugar...Eres su reemplazo Marshall! Jajaja tu padre fue un cobarde!**_

_**-NOOOO!**_

_**-ACEPTALOOO! LO FUEEE! Y ES TIEMPO DE QUEDARME CON SU PRECIADA NOCHEOSFERAAA!**__**-Mi rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas que se Iván volando por el viento...**_

_**Aragan aprovecho mi tristeza y tomo mi Bajo-Hacha golpeándome y lanzándome unos metros mas hacía el final del "Valle Sin Vida"...Abrí los ojos de a poco y podía notar que mi cuerpo estaba lleno de cenizas, me había golpeado contra un árbol quemado que en vez de hojas ya tenia cenizas...Me levante y delante mió estaba Aragan...Este soltó mi Bajo-Hacha delante mió...**_

_**-Das asco Rey Vampiro...A los que amabas no pudiste proteger y ahora tu mísera será tu tormento Marshall...**_

_**Camino alrededor mió...Estaba algo aterrado por lo que podría planear...No tenía idea de lo que hacía, tome mi Bajo haciéndolo diminuto y tomándolo. Aragan me tomo del cuello ahorcándome fuerte...**_

_**-Tus ultimas palabras Vampiro...**_

_**-Soy el Rey Vampiro para ti...-Y sacando mi Bajo-Hacha se lo clave en su pecho!**_

_**De el emano sangre pero no sangre común...Sangre negra, Aragan se fue debilitando de a poco y cayendo al suelo...Por un momento creí que todo se había acabado, tome un frasco y deposite en el todo la sangre que pude...**_

_**¡Sangre De Demonio Puro!**_

_***Fin de Flash back***_

_**Recordar ese día y ver a todos los que quería morir...Fue el día mas triste de todos, el día en que mi miseria comenzó, Nahuel murió, Johan desapareció al igual que los últimos Vampiros incluyendo a Uriel, por que cuando había llegado ese día de vuelta a la guerra nadie mas estuvo...Ni siquiera el enemigo mismo se encontraba allí...Jamás supe de lo que quedaba de mi familia Vampirica en los 500 años que pasaron luego, el no saber me atormento todos esos años, mirar el cielo celeste y pensar...Alguna vez fue negro y al estar nublado se tornaba color sangre...**_

_**Volví a la realidad y no quería poner a Aaa en los días oscuros que yo viví, por eso tome mi Bajo-Hacha y me largue hacía el Portal de...**__**"Zona Sin Vida"**_

_**"¡La mitad oscura de la Nocheosfera!"**_

***Fionna POV***

**Todo fue muy feliz...Lo que parecía jamás funcionar lo izo...Gumball ya me trataba como su novia y mejor aun...Como una princesa!**

**Esa mañana fue muy hermosa *-* Gumball fue muy tierno y intento...Creo que le debía a Cake un disculpa, me cambie a mi nuevo atuendo y me despedí de Gumball.**

**Ya había salido del Dulce Reino al fin...Fue lindo pero creo que era muy cursi y en eso siempre tubo razón Marshall, hablando de el...**

**Era hora de visitarlo y decirle primero a el "gracias por todo".**

**Pase todo el recorrido de Aaa y el cielo estaba nublado...Estaba por ponerse a llover, llegue a la cueva de Marshall y me solté el cabello que lo había tenido atado por la humedad, llegue a la puerta de la casa de Marshall Lee y toque...**

**-¡Hey Marshall! ¿Estas en casa?... ¿Hola? ¿Viejo estas hay?-Me quede un rato parada pero nada, estaba su gato pero no el...Iva a irme y la puerta se abrió...Entre-Viejo! Creí que no...Estabas?-Dije mirando que en realidad no estaba al entrar a su casa, di una vuelta haber si veía alguna pista...Volví a la sala y vi que el gato tenia en su boca una carta algo manchada...La tome y tenia ¿pintura negra? Eso parecía...La leí...**

_**Querida Fionna...**_

_**Si lees esto esto es por que en realidad sentiste que algo pasaba...Oh querías decirme gracias...No estaré en casa por un tiempo, tengo problemas serios que entender pero volveremos a vernos de seguro mi compañera de aventuras...No puedo decirte donde estoy y que are pero supongo que volveré pronto, en caso que seas Cara de Chicle suelta la maldita carta y dásela a Humana ¿Si Príncipe Gay?**_

_**Sigo pensando en ti y siempre as sido como una hermana para mi...Te quiero Sister, no lo olvides Heroína...**_

_**Mándale saludos a la roñosa y su familia, también al Bambi negro(Lord Mochromicorn) jajaja**_

_**Ya nos veremos ¿Ok? No puedo gastar mucha sangre en esta nota...**_

_**Bye**_

_**Te quiere: Marshall Lee ***_

**La nota me izó poner mas triste que Cake viendo una película Romántica con Lord, ¿Aunque que quiso decir con "gastar sangre?"**

**Toque la tinta y era muy pegajosa, la olí y... ¡PUAJ! Olía a sangre!...**

**Salí de la casa de Marshall...Con la esperanza de algún día volverlo a ver sano y salvo...**

_***Presente...Casa de Marceline***_

_Un silencio se armo en cuanto Marcy termino su historia...Todos pensando del por que se termino allí y no seguía...Todos expectantes y traumatizados..._

**-Marcy! ¿Por que te detuviste?**_-La Vampiresa largo un suspiro luego de la pregunta del humano..._

_**-Ah terminado Finn...Es muy tarde ya...**_

-**Hay canijoooo! Porfiiiis!**

-No puede terminar así Mar-_Dijo el perro en protesta_

_**-Dije basta y es bastaaa! Algún día la terminare pero mientras vallan a descansar que es demasiado tarde!**__-Dijo la inmortal frunciendo enseño_

_-Ooooooooh que mala onda! Pues yo ya me voy...Agua fiestas! Vamonos hermanito..._

**-Pero pero pero...Perooooooooooo!**

-¡Pero nada! La colmillos ah hablado!_-Jake cargo a Finn en su lomo, fueron los primeros en salir seguido de todo el mundo corriendo asustado ya que Marceline los asusto a todos_

_Una vez que la casa estuvo vacía ella se tumbo en el suelo cansada...Solo quedo ella y Rey Helado..._

_-Hay Canijooo! Que agotador fue... ¿Estas bien Marceline?_

_**-No te preocupes Simón...Estoy bien...**_

_-Valla historia no es ¿así?...Pero no entiendo... ¿Como fue que se te ocurrió?..._

_**-No se me ocurrió Simón! Esta basada en un echo real y en una parte de la vida de mi primo y mía...**_

_-Oooh...-El Rey Helado izó un silencio ante ese comentario..._

_Desde aquel incidente que hubieron el y Marcy aquella vez, el recordó parte de su pasado con Marcy, ahora que algo sabía, podía cuidar ya de la Vampiresa...Marcy estaba feliz de recuperar a su "padre"_

_**-Descuida...Seguiré la historia muy pronto, ahora debes ir a descansar...Iré a visitar a cierta chica que me gusta asustar por las noches**__-Dijo la Vampiresa riendo!_

_Solía pasar las noches molestando a todos..._

_***Dulce Reino***_

_Todo el Dulce Reino estaba en paz...Todos descansaban bajo la brillante y hermosa luna de Ooo...Una noche perfecta para todos..._

_Bonnibel había llegado a su hogar luego de ser echada ferozmente por su antigua compañera Marceline...Ya estaba lista para dormir, a pesar de su enojo se puso su camiseta que ella le había regalado con su frió corazón...Ya entrando a su habitación con las luces encendidas preparo su cama pero algo apago sus luces..._

-Hey! ¿Quien apago las luces?

_**-Jajajajaja**_

-No es gracioso Finn y Jake! Prendan las luces!

**-Que triste Bonni! Que no reconozcas a tu propia eneamiga jajajaja**

-Prende las luces! No es gracioso!_-Bonni miro para todas partes pero nada...La falta de luz provocaba que fuese fácil saber donde estaba cada cosa, de repente todo se ilumino y apoyada en la pared alado del interruptor estaba la Vampiresa_

-No fue gracioso Marceline!

_**-Para mi si Princesa! Vamos, cuando te volviste tan...Aburrida?**__-Dijo la Vampiresa tomando un mechón de pelo de Bonni_

-Suéltame! Solo quería dormir y además sigo molesta por haberme echado a patadas!

_**-¿Eso? Apenas te toque Princesa...Peor seria si me hubiera echo monstruo querida Princesa**_

-Ja! No quiero saber mas, ¿Que haces en mi cuarto a estas horas?_-La Vampiresa dio una vuelta por el cuarto de la Princesa..._

_**-Ñaaa...Estaba aburrida...¿Y tu?**_

-Asustada! Esa historia que contaste fue rara y mas con ese final raro...

_**-Yo no cree la historia Princesa...Solo la narre...**_

-Pero si tu...Entonces...¿Quieres que me crea que eso es real?_-Dijo incrédula Bonni riendo-_Puede que me crea lo de tu primo pero no el resto...

_**-Como sabes que Fionna y Cake no existen? Solo por que lo contó Rey Helado? Sabes que podría haber un duplicado tuyo Gay en este momento rondando en un mismo Reino Gay seguro peleando con un Vampiro que izo exactamente lo mismo que yo en una habitación como este! No muerdas la mano que te da de comer Bonni!**_

-Calla!_-La Princesa se dio vuelta cruzada de brazos...Tenía miedo de la verdad, tenía miedo que por una vez en su vida sus experimentos mas grandes fallen por un tonto fic de la Vampiresa_-Mis estudios son ciertos vampira!

_**-Tus estudios podrían equivocarse talvez...Se que tengo a mi primo Marshall pero que sabes si el resto existe?**_

_Bonni se puso nerviosa, aun tenía miedo de equivocarse y no quería que la vampiresa gane otra vez,_

_De repente un azote se escucho en la puerta del Reino, la Princesa se percato y corrió a ver lo que era y al llegar a la sala principal Mentita ya había abierto la puerta, dos rayos corriendo y se abalanzaron sobre Marceline_

_**-**_**MARCELINEEEEEEE!**

_**-Hay no puede ser!**_

**-QUEREMOS SABER SOBRE TU HISTORÍA!**

-Vamos no seas malitaaaa!

**-Di que siiiiiiiiii!**_-El joven humano y su hermano perro habían vuelto loca a la Vampiresa!_

_**-Altooo! ¿Como rayos me encontraron?**_

**-Emmmm...**

-Pues te seguimos chamaca!

**-Jakeee!**_-Dijo el humano callando a su hermano que ya había metido la pata, Marcy enojada los quito de enzima..._

_**-Me siGUIEROOOOOOOOON?**_

**-Calma Marcyyy! Solo queríamos saber!**

-Si niña! Las dudas nos inundan! Venga cuenta!

_Marcy intento calmarse de la furia que la consumía, era difícil calmarse con ellos dos pues...No era lindo que la sigan_

-Vamos Marcy, sorpréndenos eneamiga

_**-¿Que ise para merecer esto?**__-La Vampiresa dio un suspiro-__**Bien niños...Les contare...**_

_Todos se hallaban sentados en un sofá de Bonni menos Marcy que flotaba para contarles la historia..._

_**-Bien...Emm...**_

_-Espeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeen!_

**-Rey Heladooooo! Sal de aquiiii!**

_**-No Finn! El se queda!**__-Dijo la Vampiresa defendiéndolo_

_-Siento la tardanza pero mis súper oídos de lector de fics capto el inicio de una historia así que vine súper rápido!_

_**-Bien Simón...Siéntate!**__-Una vez que todos estaban, Marcy prosiguió...-__**Os aseguro que lo que se vendrá es mas fuerte de lo que empecé ¿Bien?...**_

***Dulce Reino de Aaa***

-Lo siento tanto Fi! Ya volverá tesorito

**-Y si no? Estoy muy preocupada por el Cake!**_-La humana se hallaba triste en el reino de Aaa, aun no podía entender oh asimilar que su mejor amigo se había ido de Aaa sin avisar y sin dar tiempo de espera..._

-Conoces a Marshall, Fionna...Siempre tan exagerad...Ya volverá-_Dijo Gumball bromeando_

-Príncipe tiene razón querida! El volverá muy pronto_-Ella logro animarse un poco, casi todos se encontraban allí, Lord intentaba calmar a sus 5 pequeños y traviesos hijos, pues la verdad todos corrían sin parar_

-Grrr... ¡HEY! ¡SIGEN MOLESTANDO Y ARAN QUE ME ENOJE ENSERIO!_-Cake molesta le grito a sus pequeños, el resto solo reía, Fionna se paro y se fue hacía Gumball_

-Tranquila si? El volverá en menos de lo que crees

**-Eso espero Príncipe...Eso espero...**_-Gumball la tomo de las manos y le acerco a ella depositándole un beso en su frente con ternura, luego la abrazo..._

***Casa del árbol***

_Fionna había vuelto a su hogar cansada, Cake estaba en casa cuidando a sus hijos y ella ayudando… Desde que regreso de la casa de Marshall nada lograba calmarla, tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amigo y ¿si eso ocurría? Jamás se lo perdonaría en la vida…_

_Bago para un lado y luego el otro asustada y confundida, Cake la miraba rara…._

-Tranquila Linda… El estará bien si? Ya lo veras

**-Es que… Siente que todo es mi culpa Cake! ¿Por qué no me quito esa idea de mi mente?**

-Oye! Jamás seria tu culpa y comienza a aceptarlo o te pegare en la cabeza para arreglar tus tornillos

**-Ok ok me calmare…..**_-Fionna tomo su mochila (__**N de A: La mochila era ahora lo misma pero con otro color, en el verde claro tenia celeste y el verde oscuro azul) **__y salio de la casa…._

_Cake la miro raro y decidió seguirla pero no muy contenta._

_Fionna recorrió varios metros de la pradera seguida de un montón de reproches de Cake…._

**-¡ Déjame en paz! Es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella ¿me oíste?**

-Solo quiero ayudarte calabacita pero….¡No puedo hacerlo si no me lo permites!

**-No Cake! No es justo y lo sabes! Déjame hacer mi vida ¿Si? Tu plan de juntarme con Gumball funciono….¡¿Qué MAS QUIERES?!**

-Que olvides ya a ese vampirooooo!

**-Es mi amigooo! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Enserio déjame en paz!**

_Cake estaba harta de oír siempre lo mismo pero la siguió… De repente algo la izo frenar y parar sus orejas, se erizo completa_

-Emmm… ¿Oíste eso?

**-Mmmm… E-eso fue extraño-o**_-Dijo la Humana temblando, habían sentido ambas ruidos, de repente la tierra comenzó a temblar con fuerza debajo de ellas-_**¿¡QUE ES ESTO?!**

-No lo se pero… ¡CORREEEEEE!_-Cake corrió seguida de su hermana, la gata estaba tan asustada que por un segundo se olvido de ella._

_La tierra comenzó a crujir con gran fuerza y comenzó a partirse… Una gran grieta que emanaba humo y una iluminación roja salieron de allí… Fionna intento saltar a casa pedazo de tierra para no caer pero en eso perdía el equilibrio…. Cake se volteo a ver._

-Fionnaaaaaaaa! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

**-CAKEEEEEEEE!**_-Su hermana asustada vio como la humana sin equilibrio caía a la grieta iluminada, en cuanto callo la grieta se la trago y se cerro sola, salio mas humo que poco a poco se desintrego en el cielo ventoso… Solo se oían los lamentos de la gata, quien ahora gritaba como desesperada el nombre de su hermana mientras caía de rodillas golpeando el piso…_

-FIONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

***Dulce Reino***

_El Dulce Principe se hallaba ayudando a sus habitantes como siempre y agotado…. No toleraba tanto estrés, su cabeza ardía pero ¿Por qué? Había viento…_

_Sintió puntadas en su corazón y enseguida se sobre salto y pensó en alguien…_

-¡Fionna!


End file.
